


Real Fantasy (Extra)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 附加部分（？）補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_1104f012





	Real Fantasy (Extra)

**Author's Note:**

> 附加部分（？）補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_1104f012

 

 

 

Real Fantasy (Extra)

 

 

 

        大多數時間裡是Groves絆著Shaw。

 

        糾纏著踏著踢著，在失去所有自制的笑鬧暈眩中跌跌撞撞，還絆得她碰掉了主燈開關，結果是整個空間只剩床邊檯燈亮著，它在吞去其他角落的黑暗之內，將白淨床鋪暈出一片淺淺的黃。

 

        但這情境不算陌生，畢竟好幾次都是這樣，只要那個人在身邊，無光的世界裡就會落下一盞燈。或許是她留下的、或許是體貼地開了燈，情況不一，唯一能確定的是待在一起，自己就能看得清晰、安下心來，不再僅能於黑暗中獨自懷抱恐懼。

 

        好像Shaw是軟軟的、暖暖的，還在迷茫模糊時，伸手就能觸及的光亮。

 

        ……哦──原來是檯燈啊。

 

        有一座小檯燈終於喜歡上了自己。聽起來很可愛。

 

        感覺腦漿好像跟著在晃在沸騰，被飄進自己腦裡的奇怪念頭逗樂了，被摟住的Groves努力把整排礙事鈕扣全都解開，在略為笨拙的拉扯之間褪去襯衫使它落至地面，接著咬上緊繃肩頭，得意地漾開笑容。

 

        只是想像就覺得太過美好──

 

        她是專屬於她的光。

 

        而全世界沒有任何一盞燈比她的還要清亮明朗。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        浴缸裡，水面上的部位幾乎都被無法阻擋的Shaw吻了個遍，最終，在第一個吻時就幾近癱軟的Groves忽然意識到這沒什麼好逃避的，何況也不需要逃，畢竟已經忽視彼此的慾望太久……包括自己的，所以她在亂七八糟的撫觸糾纏之間掙扎著站起身，讓Shaw扶著自己踏出浴缸、踏出浴室，一邊擁吻著，一邊絆著彼此腳步，直到跌進床上。

 

        背部被砸進床墊時Groves覺得很有趣，而整個人疊到她身上的Shaw罕見地發出一聲低呼，好像在說唉呀對不起壓到妳了，也好像在問對不起壓疼妳了嗎。這份貼心讓她笑了出來，太可愛了。雖然她的她沒有哪分哪秒是不可愛的，但這時就是格外可愛。

 

        和Shaw親吻著所帶來的結果，大概像飲酒過量後才會發生的奇蹟。腦袋還燒著的Groves有點希望Shaw同樣這麼認為，然後又覺得她肯定是這麼認為的──關於對方的一切影響著自己的一切，所以滴酒未沾的她們才會醉了一般連腳步都踏不穩，只顧著與對方靠得更近，彷彿離開半秒就會死掉。

 

        嗯。死掉。

 

        當親吻從耳廓向下延伸，慢慢緩上或許已有幾道痕跡的頸項再散亂著擴至鎖骨落到心口，全心全意享受這份險些就要徹底失去的親暱，腦裡已經沒有太多顏色的Groves緊閉著眼，讓指尖狠狠嵌進甚為厚實的背，接著又怕抓疼她，於是彎起指尖只用指背抵著，眼皮底下看見的全都是只屬於Shaw的漆黑。

 

        但她仍覺得那是世上最明亮的顏色。

 

        「為什麼妳聞起來還是一樣？」

 

        突然，Shaw這麼問道，Groves呆了下：「不然我該有什麼味道？」

 

        抬起眼讓視線交會，短暫歇息裡Shaw搖搖頭：「我一直以為妳的味道是沐浴乳的，但可能不是，因為現在妳又沒用，可聞起來還是一模一樣。」接著就自顧自笑了起來，忍俊不住似地，有點愉快又有點傻。

 

        「……妳喜歡我的味道嗎？」

 

        牙面擦過胸上早已硬立的暗色端點而後含入口中以舌尖吸吮挑弄，只專注於品嘗終於能夠屬於自己的美好身軀近乎沉迷，Shaw過了會兒才想到Groves確實在軟弱顫抖與沉重吐息間丟出了一個問句。

 

        「是妳的我都喜歡。」

 

        這是實話。雖然乍聽之下是隨口扔出的敷衍回答，還像空泛情話，卻是無可質疑的真實。撫上緊繃腿根的Shaw和只能顧上繼續呼吸不要終止的Groves同時這麼想著，後者泛起微笑，前者玩鬧著輕啃她微顫的小腹，偷笑。

 

        「我也喜歡妳的，所有。」

 

        不存在多餘聲音的空間裡輕聲回應，以為不斷在腿部內側來回撫觸的手就將侵入自己體內，沒什麼經驗的Groves有些緊張地等待著，但已經接近私處的Shaw沒這麼做，倒是停下所有動作，起身看著她。

 

        「妳說過好多次了，我還是不能習慣。」

 

        神情很認真。又有一點窘迫。

 

        「……妳不喜歡嗎？」

 

        身體發出的求歡訊息終究沒能蓋過心底疑惑，還有一點害怕。輕喘著，Groves努力睜起迷濛的眼回望過去，但那雙黑得比宇宙任何一端都要深邃的眼沒有這種訊息。裡頭不存在半點厭惡，只是某種程度上有著困擾、挫敗與不甘願，但真要說起來，似乎又挺心甘情願的。她讀不懂她。

 

        「……沒有不喜歡，我喜歡妳這麼說，只是……每次心臟總會跳得很快，不知道什麼時候開始變這樣的，這有點……不受控制。」

 

        哦。

 

        她能讓她失去控制。

 

        ──哦哦。

 

        湊近鼻尖，輕舔了下豐實雙唇的Groves笑著，像勝券在握：「妳喜歡聽見我說喜歡妳，對嗎？因為妳喜歡我，才會控制不了心跳的。」

 

        定定凝視蒙著水氣就變得模糊的棕，勾著些許狡猾的唇角讓Shaw好半晌都不想說話，而確實她最後也沒說話，拋開問號後頭不願鬆口承認的真相，只是推著Groves靠上床頭半躺，然後撤回原本位置，隨手抓了顆枕頭墊進柔軟臀部底下，在誰來得及開口之前便撥開顏色稍淺的細碎毛髮，以唇抵入濕熱縫隙之間。

 

        她把細微皺褶一一吻進平坦。

 

        「……Sameen、妳還沒、回答──」

 

        何止還沒，她一輩子都不想回答了。伸出舌頭與手指同時挑壓擠弄著初始就裸露出來的脆弱核心，Shaw從仍掐著單薄腰際的左手感覺到清瘦身軀一緊一軟的反覆掙扎，被刻意縮小的甜美喊聲流進耳中，只讓她更加亢奮，更加努力取悅正試圖將被單全抓進掌心的女人。

 

        當舌尖向下，靈活挑進平時被謹慎保護的開口上方，始終都能看見一切、看見Shaw如何在自己身下活動的Groves死咬著手。只消想像就能興奮的情景正在自己身上上演，引起所有本能反應甚至使她禁不住挺起下身僅為得到更多，卻不願讓Shaw聽見就要溢出喉間的聲音，因為……無論何種層面來說喊出聲都有點丟臉，但夾帶輕微痛感的歡愉快意正在舐弄中逐漸升高，她又不是那麼堅持了。

 

        （反正她是她的。）

 

        願意軟弱地、心甘情願地，她不再堅持。

 

        Shaw在潮濕柔軟間輕輕哼出熱氣，Groves難受地挺起腰。

 

        「妳到現在也不想要求什麼嗎？」

 

        然後Shaw問，被悶著的聲音聽來有點好笑，但腦袋已被強烈感觸與病毒燒得渾沌的Groves只搖搖頭、又點點頭：「我明明問了──妳得告訴我、妳是不是喜歡……聽見我說、然後、給我……Sameen……」

 

        沒有回應，Shaw用唇瓣將小小的硬挺核心含住，舌尖也沒放棄勾動，但離開已然有些微收縮的開口以後，雙指取代它們，輕輕挺入不斷汨出順滑液體的細窄甬道。她本來還想著會不會弄痛整個人都僵成一塊的女人，但稍微瞟過指尖就覺得應該沒關係，現在看著Groves的反應，更覺得肯定沒關係。

 

        ……雖然咬著掌側、泛著淚還滿臉通紅的Groves給她一種自己正在侵犯世上最單純個體的異樣感覺，身下反應卻因此越發劇烈，一方面想要徹底滿足對方、一方面想要被碰觸的慾望在腦底腿間盪啊盪的，有個短暫剎那她簡直想翻白眼。

 

        但這時候翻什麼白眼？太沒情調，就是她也知道什麼叫沒情調。所以Shaw只是用力咬了下白皙大腿聊表無奈。

 

        「妳要問幾百次也好，我都喜歡，都會這樣回答。」

 

        摸索著，短暫進出間，指腹不斷刺激顯然別於它處、逐漸腫脹的灼熱柔軟，讓自己靠著發熱身軀持續動作，望著好像已經不懂得如何開口言語的Groves，Shaw微笑，傾向前去吻上泫然欲泣的眼，同時也沒忘記照顧左手裡頭太過完美的柔軟，她又親親她。

 

        「妳為什麼、喜歡我這種人……」

 

        當Groves神情痛苦地咬著唇這麼問，Shaw傻了下。完全不在意料之中的問題。

 

        還讓人生氣。

 

        「……我不知道妳這麼笨，但妳就是原因，這問題很蠢。」跟剛才不同，心底升起一種想翻白眼卻又不是真的想翻、微妙得難以言喻的強烈情緒，Shaw以所剩無幾的理智想了想終於回答，接著在身下女人落淚之前咬了下高挺鼻樑：「是妳讓我知道自己可以愛人，如果不喜歡妳也太奇怪了。」

 

        Shaw說得理所當然，彷彿無從背反的唯一真理。

 

        Groves眨眨迷濛雙眼，看來不像懂了，卻扯出一抹淺笑，點頭。

 

        讓指腹陷進似乎已經脹到極限的突起，又與掌底核心重重擦過幾次，這下Groves全身上下都緊緊繃了起來，像要迎接什麼的前夕，於是與她緊密相合的Shaw一手摟住腰際，一手加速動作，聽著那些恍惚中吐出的零落語句，知道自己將把她帶到不存在任何意識的遙遠彼方。

 

        「──謝謝妳、Sameen……」

 

        而在那像要把自己腰際折斷的弓起與強烈震顫中，感受手指被規律緊縮著的甬道絞動吸入，知曉對方迎來高潮卻未停下動作的Shaw第一次決定忽略自身紊亂心率──即使那說的不是喜歡，即使心臟仍用過快速度亂跳也不抱怨了──同時用另一手將那些稍微歇息過的柔軟再次刺激，再吻住那雙似想抗議的唇。

 

        她不喜歡這種話。卻又喜歡。

 

        因為那聽起來就像我愛妳。

 

        過去，Shaw從不認為這般隨處可見的簡短語句能對自己造成任何影響，但在破碎呻吟間一次次將其表達的Groves顛覆了以往認知，讓流回心臟的血液沸騰滾燙，讓她感覺前所未有的言語衝動。

 

        那只是謝謝，卻比喜歡再多一些，或者更多。

 

        真的像那句討人厭又不真的那麼討厭的話。

 

        像她能喜歡她是這世上最值得感激的事。

 

        ──可是該感激的是她才對。又或者她們都需要感激，對這個把她們扔進同間公寓還讓彼此有所交錯的世界。不斷湧上的、也許似曾相識的情緒讓喉頭哽著，於是緊緊將Groves擁在懷中，Shaw把臉埋進散著些許暖棕髮絲的肩頸之間，只對著枕頭說話。

 

        要直接對Groves說出那種話還是太過困難。但急促呼吸間請求著一切停止的胡言亂語都那麼切實，潮紅裡歙動的唇給予前所未有的真誠承諾……而Shaw能回報的只有一點點。這讓她不太開心，嘆了口氣。

 

        「到英國再謝我吧。」

 

        一點點。Shaw想，但一定只是暫時的。

 

        她停下動作，親吻著她，一次又一次。

 

        「……我們……在去任何地方之前，可能得先想辦法甩掉各自的老闆。」過一會，已經平靜許多的Groves也抓回些許神智，輕顫指尖順著散亂黑髮，一路滑進有著些許陷落的背脊。癱在她身上的Shaw悶哼一聲。「妳超過報到期限了，而且我們正在被追殺。」

 

        「……現在提這個？連我都可以教妳寫情調這個詞了。」

 

        「我倒覺得自己是最實事求是的病人。」

 

        嘆著氣卻笑了出來，Shaw搖搖頭，稍撐起身準備下床，本想要實事求是小姐休息幾個小時，接著討論該怎麼擺平目前局勢，但當她發現Groves的指尖在談話間從自己背上滑到臀部更悄悄向下時，已經來不及了。

 

        「不過……我們還有幾個小時，或許妳能教教我。」

 

        她摟著她翻身，側著，第無數次的相吻。

 

        （有限的生命中她會盡己所能給她更多。）

 

        明明是下個回合的開啟訊號，但莫名其妙地，她與她滿腦子都是這種事。

 

        「不只幾個小時吧？」

 

        Shaw不滿地挑起眉，Groves頓了頓才露出恍然大悟的表情。

 

        一明白這意味著什麼，死抿著唇，吞下所有就要淹沒視線的龐大喜悅，她深呼吸又深呼吸，就望著那個喜歡自己笑容也喜歡對自己笑的女人，努力拉出可能有點醜醜的、發自真心的笑，最終鄭重其事地頷首。

 

        而Shaw輕喚著她的名字，將她拉回擁抱。

 

        （美好得像兒時夢境，環繞著的體溫卻又真實無比。）

 

        她知道她看得見那份真心，因為她也對她笑了。

 

        （但無論哪邊都能接受，都好得無可挑剔。）

 

        「當然、Sameen，妳還要喜歡我幾百萬個小時呢。」

 

        她和她同時想著。

 

        「這倒也是。」

 

        （──只要和她一起。）

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
